


Alligator Hands, Man - Star vs Oneshot

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, star vs the forces of evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: In which Rhombulus's alligator hands discover his crush and want to spill it. (Got to be one of the weirdest sentences I've written)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short! Hope you enjoyed anyway!

Rhombulus hadn't even realized this issue until it occurred the day Glossaryck suggested he and Lekmet moved in together, since only Rhombulus understood the goat.   
It hadn't occurred to him he'd be in this awful situation in which he stared embarrassingly across the room at Lekmet unpacking boxes. 

Glossaryck had only briefly described to them all, the High Commission, what different feelings meant before sending them off into the world to do their jobs.   
Everyone seemed to immediately get it, except for Rhombulus.   
He always assumed Glossaryck rushed with creating him anyway.   
But the one thing Rhombulus did pick up was the feeling of "Attraction" which Glossaryck said was a lot like life, except probably worse, and it was better they'd stay away from any romantic thoughts since they had Mewni priorities.   
Rhombulus didn't really care what Glossaryck had said, if he wanted to feel attraction, he damn well could!   
Although, he wasn't so sure he wanted to anymore.   
He'd grown rather distracted in his thoughts that he didn't at first notice his alligator hands snicker, but when they started to chant, quietly at first but it grew louder, "Ooo, Rhombulus likes Lekmet!" He snapped to attention and glared at them.   
He had completely forgotten they could hear his thoughts!   
And if they kept this up, Rhombulus glanced over at Lekmet still searching boxes, they wouldn't be the only ones hearing them.   
"Shut up! I do not." He growled, his iris narrowing.   
"What? Are we.. Embarrassing you?" Cooed the left alligator.   
"No! Say whatever you'd like to Lekmet. It'll all just be lies." Rhombulus said rather confidently, folding his arms, making the alligators be put in an uncomfortable position.   
The alligators knew immediately that Rhombulus didn't want them to say anything, so they gladly called over Lekmet.   
"Hey! Lekmet! Rhombulus has something to tell you!" The right alligator cried across the room.   
Rhombulus innardly screamed and hit the right alligator hard on a crystal, but the damage was already done. Lekmet had looked over at them, and with a tilt of his head, walked over and stood in front of Rhombulus.   
They both stared at each other for a long, silent moment.   
"Hello." Rhombulus said quietly.   
Lekmet felt his ears perk slightly and he smiled, baaing as a response.   
"Is there anything else I wanted to say? Oh, no, no, carry on with your unboxing, I can, uh, get you some ice cream? Or something?" Rhombulus stuttered.   
Lekmet bleated and nodded thankfully before returning to his boxes.

Rhombulus quickly sprinted to the kitchen before his hands could shout any other stupid thing.   
"Well, that was a disappointment." The left alligator said flatly.   
"Would you leave me alone?" Hissed Rhombulus, shoving the ice cream scoop into his left hands mouth to shut him up.   
Unfortunately this only caused the right to speak, "Aww, but, it's so fun seeing you embarrassed!"  
Rhombulus proceeded to muttering their voices mockingly as he continued scooping ice cream, then carrying the bowl out to Lekmet, who had finished unpacking and bleatee joyfully at the sight of Rhombulus and ice cream.   
"Oh look! Rhombulus's boyfriend is excited to see him!" Said one of Rhombulus's hands, although he was unsure of who, from under the bowl.   
Lekmet and Rhombulus both froze, and Rhombulus let the bowl slip from his hands and clank and splatter onto the floor.  
He quickly looked down at the loud clang and muttered to himself as he turned to go grab another bowl, which would only increase the awkwardness between the two of them already.  
"Stupid, arrogant alligators.." He mumbled as he started to walk back towards the kitchen, but a baa and a hoof on his shoulder stopped him.   
Rhombulus quickly turned around, he hadn't even apologized to Lekmet!   
"Oh gosh, Lekmet, I'm sorry.. They can be kind of irritating, I know, and-"  
He was cut off by Lekmet kissing his cheek before trotting away gleefully back to where his boxes where.   
Rhombulus stood there, dumbfounded, for a solid minute before one of his alligator hands spoke. "Well, you better go get him his ice cream."   
Rhombulus looked down at them, "That's probably the only good advice you've ever had."


End file.
